In Love With My Best Friend
by LaurelTheEdgyWolf
Summary: this is my first story! hope you like it :) (rating might change)


It was a normal day in the pet shop. Everyone was doing their own thing, except for Sunil. He was laying down on his bed doing nothing. Sunil sighed and groaned, then Vinnie walked up to him "hey what's up?" He looked at him "nothing I'm just bored" Sunil said. "Well I know what that makes you better!" He pulled out his magic hat and wand and gave it to Sunil "Do some magic!" Sunil smiled and puts on his magic hat "I need my cape" he said with a smile "oh yeah I forgot" Vinnie pulled out his cape and gave it to him "Thanks, Vinnie!" Sunil smiled. he blushed a little "u-um...I need a minute" he ran to the corner _'Am I in love with my best friend?' _he thought "oh no maybe I am in love but with a boy!" he said kinda yelled "uh Vinnie is everything okay?" Vinnie heard a voice and he knew who it was...Russell "yeah I'm fine" he said with a sigh "you sure? Russell asked "you know if you're feeling down you can tell me, right?" Vinnie sighed "okay fine i'll tell you!"

he sighed "okay you know Sunil?" Russell nodded "yep" he starts to blush "well... I... like him...not in a friend way, in a love way" The hedgehog gasped "you like him!?" then he begin to fanboy "OMG! MY SHIP IS GONNA BE REAL!" Russell was screaming like a girl. "can you stop yelling" Zoe walked over to the boys "What's going on?" She said in a unhappy tone. Russell giggled "oh nothing" Zoe looked confused. Vinnie nodded "yeah nothing" he rubbed his neck "it doesn't seem like nothing. please tell me" She asked politely "okay fine but don't tell anyone it's our little secret" Russell went to Zoe's ear and starts to whisper, Zoe gasped "he does!?" The giggling hedgehog nodded. The purple dog looked at Vinnie, she noticed him blushing "well I never knew you like him that way" Zoe said. The green gecko just sighed "can guys help to confess my feelings to him" Russell nodded "of course we'll do our best to help you!" Vinnie smiled "I knew I would count on you!" He hugged them and they hugged back

Later, Vinnie was spying on Sunil. The Mongoose didn't notice him, he was doing his own thing. The Gecko sighed and wished they can be together as a couple. He walked over to Russell and Zoe "okay what should I do?" they thought for a minute "oh I know!" Zoe has an idea "what about you give him flowers or some chocolates!" The hedgehog disagreed "no that will not work. okay Vinnie you should first talk to him then hang out and theeeeennnn you give him flowers or chocolates. after that you guys can be together!" Russell really ships them. "hey that was my idea!" The purple dog yelled at him. Vinnie rolled his eyes "I think both ideas will work" they both looked at him "really!?" they both said. The green gecko nodded "yup! now let me go and talk to Sunil" He walked over to the blue mongoose and tapped his shoulder. Sunil screamed and turned around "oh...it's just you heh" Vinnie giggled and blushed "well...wanna hang out?" he asked. Sunil looked at him and nodded "sure!"

they went outside of the pet shop and they started walking "so um what do you wanna talk about?" Vinnie asked "um...I don't know" Sunil replied. "well I have a question for you...this question is kinda weird but do you have a crush on anyone?" He asked sunil that weird question. The mongoose blushed lightly "u-um well..." the green gecko hoped he won't get rejected "if I tell you will you keep it a secret?" Vinnie nodded "of course" Sunil sighed "it's...it's..." he started to blush darker "It's...YOU!" The blue mongoose ran back to the pet shop leaving behind the speechless gecko. Now sunil thinks he hates him for saying that. Then Vinnie ran back to the pet shop too. Sunil was on his bed, crying. The gecko hates when he hears Sunil crying. So he walked over to him "hey...can I sit down?" the blue mongoose looked up at him and nodded. There was a awkward silence. "so...remember I asked you a question and you said me..." Sunil nodded "I know you don't like me back" he said still has tears in his eyes.

"...I like you too..." Sunil's ears went up and looked at Vinnie "y-you do?" Vinnie nodded then he kissed him on the lips. The blue mongoose blushes deep darker red then he kissed back. Russell was watching them, he took a photo "hey Zoe! look!" She looked at the photo and screamed "OMG! YES!" the hedgehog squealed "MY OTP IS NOW REAL! MINKA DRAW ART NOW!" Minka nodded and started to draw the couple. Sunil pulled away from the kiss "...do they know about this?" he asked. Vinnie giggled "yup!" he replied.

**hey hope you like the story! This is my first fanfic. hope you enjoyed and comment what you think! :)**


End file.
